


Remember Us

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus had a nightmare and "glitched" into machine mode until Wash was there to talk him out of it.





	Remember Us

Locus sits on the floor in the corner of his and Wash’s room. He's been there ever since he abruptly woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Staring at the wall across from him. Thinking about everything. Everything from what happened in the dream, to the past about Felix, and to his future with Wash.

It's all so confusing. How he got there. What he had to do to get there. It seems like a blur. Like meer seconds have past from the beginning and now. But it's been years. Years off his life that he can never get back. Years he wished he didn’t have to go through, but he had to so he could get to where he is now.

The sun's coming up. Wash should be up any second now, but he can't move. He knows Wash will come to his side. He knows this. But he just can't move. Slouched over, staring. Sometimes slowly blinking. Seeing images flash through his mind. Slowly losing his composure. Tears gathering in his eyes. How'd it get to this? 

 

About five minutes later, Wash wakes up. Rolling over, expecting Locus to be there in bed with him. When he realizes he's not there, he sits up and looks around until he sees him in the corner.

“Locus?” Wash calls out to him as he gets up.

Wash takes the blanket off the bed, bringing it over to Locus. He kneels next to him, laying the blanket over Locus’ shoulders. 

“Hey, what are you doing over here?” Wash asks, seeing tears fall down Locus’ face.

The moment Wash wipes his tears away, Locus sits up straight. No room for error.

“Locs?” Wash tries one more time.

There is nothing said for some time. Just Locus staring at the wall ahead, thinking. Wash concerned, staying by his side. He puts his hand on Locus’ shoulder to let him know he's there with him.

Locus can't help it. The words fall out of his mouth and he can't stop it.

“If I could have the life I wanted- no. That's not what I can ever have. Not anymore. Never again. Sit up straight. Stare straight ahead. Give up everything and follow their orders. You have no life. Nor will you ever have one.”

“Hey,” Wash moves in front of him. Into his line of sight. “That's not you anymore. You have a life here with me. We will live on. You can have the life you want.”

Locus barely notices Wash there, reaching out. Putting his hand on his cheek.

“Yeah, you have me. We have our life together.”

Locus removes his hand and stares ahead again.

“Just a machine and machines don’t have emotions. They follow their orders. Obey. No toleration for error,” Locus coldly states.

“Locus, hey. You’re not a machine. You’re human and we have each other. We're not in that life anymore.” 

“Always. Once you're in it, you can't leave it.”

“Yes, you can. That's why we're here. That's why we're no longer in that shitty world. We can choose our own paths. And we chose each other.”

Locus truly looks at Wash this time. Wash smiles at him slightly. 

“We chose each other over that life. That's gotta mean something,” Wash leans forward more. “Even during that life, we chose each other. We were never really who they told us to be.”

Locus begins to slouch a little. Wash isn't wrong. They did choose each other during it all. Only truly fulfilling it once they left that life behind. And sometimes, yeah, Locus will be like this based off a nightmare that triggers his PTSD. But Wash is always there to pull him back. Remind him where they are now.

“We're in this together. I promise,” Wash sits back on his knees. 

Locus looks down at the ground, “sorry.”

“Don't be. You can always wake me up, too, you know.” 

“You were sleeping peacefully for once. And... I didn't know better.”

“It's okay,” Wash sits up to give Locus a hug. “We're in this together. That’s what matters.”


End file.
